Abstract - Virus Characterization, Isolation and Production Core The Virus Characterization, Isolation and Production (VCIP) Core provides virological services to TNPRC NIH core and affiliate investigators. The VCIP core has been continuously funded by the TNPC since 2001. The core recovers a significant portion of its cost through recharge rates for virus and services which are updated annually. The core provides characterized infectious viruses, entire lots of virus when needed for large-scale individual projects, performs titration assays, prepares virus for inoculations, carries out virological assays such as new drug inhibition testing, provides advice to NIH funded investigators on choice of challenge virus for projects, and provides training in virological techniques to investigators. Altogether the core's primary goal is to provide NIH investigators at the TNPRC and our affiliate investigators with virological service that their labs do not or cannot provide. Many NIH investigators at the TNPRC are in need of challenge viruses, characterized stocks, challenge inocula and advice on which virus to choose for a specific project. This is central function of the core is to provide these essentials materials plus consultation to TNPRC researchers and our affiliate investigators.